bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga/Relationships
__TOC__ League of Villains Tomura Shigaraki Upon their first meeting, Tomura calls Himiko a brat and freak due to her excited attitude as well as for her abnormal fanaticism over Stain. Giran comments that Himiko can be useful. However, unimpressed and in a bad mood, Tomura tries to attack her and Dabi but the three are stopped by Kurogiri. After Tomura's departure from the meeting, Himiko confesses that she thought she was going to die. Despite the chaotic first meeting, Tomura accepts Himiko and Dabi into the League of Villains. When he tells Kurogiri that it doesn't matter if the Vanguard Action Squad succeeds or fails and Kurogiri responds with describing the group as "disposable pawns" Tomura erupts, revealing that he sees Himiko and the other as reliable comrades with useful strengths. When Overhaul requests Himiko and Twice to take part in his plan, Tomura responds that they are his "cornerstones". Upon hearing she has to work for Overhaul, Himiko reveals that the League makes her feel good and that she wants to live however she feels like in the world. She playfully pulls a knife on Tomura while asking why does she have to do things she doesn't want to. Tomura pulls off his hand revealing a calm and decided face. He tells her and Twice that they will help Overhaul for him, themselves and the rest of the League and that he believes in them. This talk results in Himiko and Twice creating the havoc that Overhaul tried to avoid. Dabi Both Himiko and Dabi are influenced by Stain's ideology however, for different reasons. Himiko believes the world is difficult to live and she wants to make it easier. Her idea of making life easier is being able to do as she pleases (killing). Dabi, however, wants to make Stain's dream of exposing the faults of hero society a reality. Though the two are shown to be able to get along. It's to be noted that they often exchange verbal jabs. Himiko tends to make fun of Dabi every time his plans or actions do not go as he would like. Himiko comments that Dabi must be bad at judging people when Twice notes Dabi only incinerates possible recruits. She teases that Dabi won't return to fight Gigantomachia because his flames had no effect. Meanwhile, Dabi tends to call her an assortment of names such as 'wackjob' and 'nutjob',. Jin Bubaigawara Himiko and Twice are shown to get along well. During their internship in the Yakuza organization, Himiko shows a great understanding of Twice's feelings about them working together with the Yakuza. Himiko repairs Twice's mask, after his confrontation with Sir Nighteye and reminds him that if they don't cooperate they will never get the chance to get revenge for Magne. The two decide to 'do things their way' which results in them sabotaging the Yakuza's plans by angering Mimic to losing his concentration leading to his capture as well as leading Ryuko's squad to aid in the battle against Overhaul. Twice develops feelings for her because of the sympathy she showed him during the their time as Yakuza. He calls her his soulmate after she repairs his mask. Twice later questions if he can have a kiss as the they look for an exit out from the underground paths. Himiko doesn't respond to his affections. However, she allows him dress her in the fake jewelry stolen from the Creature Rejection Clan. U.A. High School Izuku Midoriya Himiko develops feelings for Izuku after seeing him badly injured while being carried by Mezo Shoji during Vanguard Action Squad's attack. Izuku's appearance matched her type of "tattered guys reeking of blood". The League disperses after the training camp attack. One her own, Himiko enters the Provisional Hero License Exam impersonating Camie Utsushimi. She confronts Izuku during round one asking why he wants to be a hero. She questions if it is for honor, pride or for someone else. When more students show up Himiko disappears and returns as Ochaco Uraraka. She calls out to Izuku but falls causing him to save her. Hiding among the rubble, Izuku confronts Himiko. He tells her that he knows she's not the real Ochaco because Ochaco wouldn't act without a plan nor forget to use her Quirk. He admits that he saved her because he didn't want her to get hurt despite knowing she wasn't Ochaco. Himiko responds with "I see…so that was your reason. You've got to let me get to know you better." During her internship with Shie Hassaikai, Himiko becomes elated that Izuku remembered her. She admits that she's glad to see him and couldn't be any happier. . Later, while leaving with Twice, she confesses that she still wants to Izuku (looking all beaten up). After Overhaul's arrest she calls Mr. Compress obsessing over Izuku commenting that she couldn't take her eyes off him before relaying information to Mr. Compress. When questioned why she's still with the League by Spinner. Himiko answers that she loves Stain and loves Izuku and Ochaco and wants to become everyone she loves. Ochaco Uraraka Upon meeting Ochaco and Tsuyu Asui she proclaims that both are cute and lovely. Himiko says that Ochaco has the same scent as her (love) after being subdued by Ochaco. Himiko continues with how she knows Ochaco wants to be just like the one she's in love with and how it's only natural. When more students arrive Himiko quickly gets out of Ochaco's submission hold and goes to join up with Dabi and Twice. Twice questions why she's in such 'high spirits'. Himiko confesses that she made a friend (Ochaco) and met a boy (Izuku). During the Provisional Hero License Exam, after her second confrontation with Izuku, Himiko, disguised as Camie, tells Ochaco that Izuku really does trust her . Himiko admits to loving Ochaco and wanting to be her. Tsuyu Asui As with Ochaco, Himiko shows great interest for Tsuyu as soon as she meets her, and tries to become her friend in her twisted way, that is, attacking her with the knife to make her bleed. Tsuyu greatly dislikes Himiko for attacking and injure her and Ochaco, and considers Himiko nothing more that a crazy girl. Despite Himiko's attempts to "befriend" her, Tsuyu reacted with displeasure, especially when Himiko called her by her first name, since that's something only her friends are allowed to do. Others Chizome Akaguro Himiko harbors an unhealthy obsession towards Stain, having stated that she wishes to both become Stain as well as to kill him. During her fight with Ochaco, she also declares that she loves "tattered guys reeking of blood" while thinking of Stain. Overhaul Himiko hates Overhaul after he killed Magne and destroyed Mr. Compress arm in his first encounter with the League of Villains. Himiko wants to kill him for what he did, but Tomura Shigaraki orders him to stand down and not attack Overhaul. Himiko feels upset when Tomura decides to ally with the Shie Hassaikai, and orders that she and Twice put themselves under Overhaul's command. Neither of them accepts this at first, and Himiko even confronts Tomura, questioning his loyalty. Tomura manages to convince them that joining the Shie Hassaikai is the best option for the League of Villains. Once in the Shie Hassaikai Headquarters, she clearly tells Overhaul that she hates him and the entire Yakuza, but Overhaul does not seem to mind. During the assault of the heroes to the mansion, Overhaul orders her and Twice to hold off the enemy to cover his escape. At first, they reluctantly obey, but when they have a chance, Himiko and Twice manipulate the heroes to overthrow Overhaul as a suitable revenge. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships